The Fast and the Furriest
The Fast and the Furriest Castle - Episode 5.20 - The Fast and the Furriest - ABC Press Release is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary When Castle and Beckett find giant footprints at the site of a vicious murder, the team is forced to confront the unlikely theory that Bigfoot is the killer. But as they trek into the world of primate research, big game hunting and mythological creatures, they realize that finding the man (or beast) responsible may put them on the endangered species list. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish (credit only) *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credit only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Arye Gross as M.E. Sidney Perlmutter *Raphael Sbarge as Dr. Darrell Meeks *Aaron Hill as Kurt Wilson *Albie Selznick as Dr. Paul Devlin *Matthew Holmes as Chase Diggins *James Madio as Eddie Maslon *Maya Stojan as Video Tech *Paul S. Tracey as Franco Ruiz *Palmer Davis as Garland Meeks *Marisa Quinn as Anne Cardinal *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Nurse *Michanne Quinney as Trainee Quotes :Alexis: Maybe there are tiny borrowers living under the floorboards who come out at night to steal your food. :Castle: It’s not realistic. They’d be too small to get the fridge door open. No, but something is going on here. And I’m going to find out what. :Castle: Did you see how that gorilla looked at me? :Beckett: Yeah, I think it was lust actually, Castle. You are ruggedly handsome. :Castle: The Darrell Meeks? :Esposito and Beckett: Who's Darrell Meeks? :Castle and Ryan: Who's Darrell Meeks? :Ryan: Just a world-reknowned cryptozoologist. :Castle: That’s a scientist who searches for as yet undiscovered creatures. :Beckett: Such as unicorns and centaurs? :Esposito: Bashees and leprechauns? :Beckett: Well, I mean, think about it. You set a trap for Alexis and now someone – or something – has set one for you. :Castle: Promise me you’ll come back. :Beckett: In case I don’t make it. :Castle: Oh ... that’s cute. But seriously, hurry back! :Castle: I swear, I had no idea it was you. But, Alexis, why were you stealing food? :Castle: Is that right? Why, Detective Ryan, please tell us. :Ryan: Like this woman in Brooklyn. She says that Bigfoot tried to break into he apartment on the second floor :Esposito: Gentlemen. I hate to rain on your parade. :Castle: Do you :Alexis: Because I ran out of money. :Castle: she look me right in the eye and blame the borrowers :Beckett: I sure she has a good reason. :Castle: Not having food? Featured Music Trivia *Castle sets a trap to find out who is stealing the food from his refrigerator, who ends up to be his daughter, Alexis, because she invested her allowance in a friend's project. *Ryan stated that he wanted a pet monkey as a kid, because he was such a fan of Curious George. *Watch for Castle when he's still looking at the phone records he still manage to held Ryan back when Ryan was about to jumped Esposito for saying leprechauns. Apparently, things get crazier when Castle and Ryan are believrs and Beckett and Esposito are skeptical nonbelievers when talking about the case References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes